My Life Would Suck Without You, PaulOC
by pansyandy
Summary: Nicole was a witch, her whitelighter a Charmed one and her soul mate- well he transformed into a wolf. PaulxOC -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

**] -- [My Life Would Suck Without You] -- [**

**Paul: Chapter 01**

* * *

_My life would suck without you…_

* * *

There was Jared Najéra, best friend to _him_, at 8 in the morning five days later pounding on my door relentlessly screaming out, "I know you're up Nikki, you're a light sleeper!"

"Go away Jared!" I screamed as I padded into my bathroom only to cringe at my own image that was reflecting onto my mirror. I looked horrible; my eyes were bloodshot, my makeup smudge hideously and my hair knotted and rowdy.

I stepped into the shower quickly knowing that Jared had already picked the lock to my front door and was currently waiting inside my bedroom. Of course _he_ must have talked to Jared right away; they were best friends after all. Now here was _his_ and one of my best friends trying to figure out what happened in order to try and fix it. Except this time _I_ was not the one at fault and unfortunately for Jared the peacemaker I hold onto grudges like they're my life.

**X**

It was _his_ entire fault that _I_ was so messed up right now. Everything had been going fine and then out of nowhere the shouting commenced, words were thrown and next thing I know it is all over. _I_ was left standing alone in the middle of _our_ clearing a dull shell with tears pouring down my cheeks with no intention of stopping anytime soon. My knees gave out of course after two hours of standing in the cold fall air and I allowed myself to collapse onto the colored leaves my eyes glazed over and wet.

Shortly after collapsing in the middle of _our_—no _the_ clearing and staring at the cloudy night sky my body shook and I let myself cry hysterically like I knew I wanted to. At the moment I didn't care how cold I felt, or the possibility of having a leech find me here all alone, all that mattered was letting this crazy-depressing-chaotic-miserable-clawing at your heart pain out in all my ragged sobs.

**X**

Stepping back in my room I looked refreshed even though inside I wanted to do nothing more than to climb into bed, watch sappy chick flicks—that I don't even like to begin with—and eat my favorite chocolate chip cookie dough Häagen-Dazs ice cream. Or maybe I'll just orb myself to San Francisco, scope out some demons with Christopher Halliwell and completely destroy-pummel-annihilate-obliterate-demolish them until I am no longer angry.

"Honestly your room looks like there was a hurricane in here," he muttered lightly with a small smile to which I only stared at blankly before grabbing my cell phone and going downstairs for food.

He sighed dramatically but said nothing as he sat down in front of the counter and watched me quietly cook. The smell of eggs, bacon and hash browns appeared and I hoped this would be enough to distract him from what he came to talk about.

"I always loved your cooking, wish Kim could actually cook something edible though," he mumbled with a smile.

I glanced up at him a fake smile on my lips, "You should bring her over so I can give her cooking lessons every other weekend, how does that sound?"

Laughter left him, "Pretty good idea actually I'll talk to her about it and then I'll phone you…"

I nodded mindlessly serving my plate before letting him pile on food onto his own plate, we ate in silence mostly with Jared trying to crack a few jokes every now and then. Soon after I started washing the dishes as he went back to observing me.

"You want to talk about it?"

The dish almost slipped from my hands and I glared it, though the plate never did anything to me, before I said, "No I would rather not."

"Are you sure it might help?" he offered again.

"I'm sure Jared."

"He didn't mean anything that he said to you that night… you know that right?" he said his voice clear and string.

My own failed me and I said nothing but continued to finish washing my dishes. My cell phone rang and I lunged forward snatching it from Jared's reach. My gaze dropped to the caller ID- relief washed over me and I picked up, "Hello Collin…"

Ignoring Jared's frown I listened to the one on the phone, "I just wanted to see how you were doing. I hope you don't mind?" his voice clearly showed he was nervous. Oh sweet Collin, of the pack I think he's the cutest and the most adorable thing ever, _he_ always disliked him for that.

"Don't worry Collin I'm doing much better than the last time that you were here," my voice was light and cheery. Jared scowled. Collin was the only one I had let see me these past couple of days. He checked in when he could. Adorable, wish he was my little brother oh, how I would spoil him…

"That's good to hear," ah so sweet, "I won't be able to come by tonight but I'll stop by tomorrow Nikki."

I smiled slightly, "Okay thank you for caring Collin…"

"How could I not? You're the older sister I never had…" his voice was soft and I knew he was blushing on the other end. "I have to go though so I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Of course have a good day Collin…"

When I turned back around Jared was scowling and I rolled my eyes, "Not today Jared, please just go home." I sound so pathetic.

He sighed. "Fine if you wish, I'll come by soon though!" he called out before closing the door behind him.

**X**

When I had cried myself out that night I lay there curled up staring at the sky. My eyes drifted shut welcoming the darkness that took over before I blanked out. Later I was shaken awake by warm hands. My heart fluttered in hope that _he_ had returned but as my eyes fluttered it was not _him_.

"Collin?" my voice was so hoarse and weak.

He nodded quietly picking me up and starting to walk in the direction of my house.

The warmth spread through my tired body but it reminded me of _him_. "He broke up with me…" he stopped walking in shock mumbling,

"W-what? He did what?"

I bit my lip, "Paul broke up with me," I broke off clinging onto him like a weak little child and like that he took me home and became my rock.

**X**

I screamed angrily into my empty house.

I hated him.

No I didn't.

I couldn't hate him if I wanted to.

I would always love him.

His imprint, his other half…

I will always love him.

It didn't matter if he said all those hurtful things to me.

The rage in me wanted to hurt him, like he did to me.

I "hate" him…

I changed out of my pajamas and into some casual clothes before walking into my closet pulling out the steel case. My anger flickered; my hand grasped the cool crystallized hilt of my athame before I grabbed my phone and orbed myself to San Francisco where my personal Whitelighter lived.

"Hey Chris you busy?" I asked appearing at my guardian angels house.

He stared at shaking his head a smile on his face, "In search of something to kill Nicole?"

"Gee you know me so well…" I drawled plopping onto the leather couch.

"I felt your pain a few days ago- I figured you'd show up here sooner or later. So my dearest charge lookie, lookie I have a list of demons for you to kill…" he informed me holding the paper up.

I smiled, "You are a godsend Christopher Halliwell… now let's go kill these things…"

We orbed out at the same time and appeared at the same location at the same time-it was a hive and they were all staring at both us like we were Candy. Human-eating demons how gross…

By the time the list was done I was sweaty, hurting, bleeding and completely exhausted. My tiredness only allowed me to orb myself a few doors down from where I lived. I practically dragged myself to my door, fully aware of _his_ eyes watching me.

As the door closed behind me my legs gave out on me and I slid down, blood staining my white door, but that didn't matter. My tears fell and no amount of destruction would make this better.

All _I_ needed was _him._

Otherwise _I_ was nothing.

* * *

-Andy

I have a fascination with Paul, don't know why but I do...

I'm writing this one as I go so don't expect too many updates soon, my 1st priority is my Embry Call story...

But this one should be about 7-8 chapters long and yes, it's based of the Kelly Clarkson song, "My Life Would Suck Without You."

It's my own plot and OC character...

Well, lots of love..


	2. Chapter 2

**] -- [My Life Would Suck Without You] -- [**

**Paul: Chapter 02**

* * *

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted, anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again_

* * *

I woke up this morning feeling like I had just come back from running a marathon, last night had been the fifth time this week that I had been out in Northern California vanquishing demons in anger. I once again orbed a few doors down and was forced to drag my tired body into my silent home. Night after night I would drop onto my bed curling up in the fetal position soaking my pillow before passing out from exhaustion only to wake up in the morning all sweaty and covered in dried blood.

"You really need to stop this," Collin mutters and I scream in surprise only to fall off my bed.

I glare at him detangling myself carefully, "When did you get here?"

He smiles sweetly and I falter, _damn his cuteness it's not fair at all_, "While you were busy glaring at the blank wall in front of you. Seriously you have to stop Nikki you look horrible…"

"Gee thanks…" I grumbled kicking the clutter on the floor away before making my way to my dresser, "So what brings you here Collin?"

"Don't avoid this Nikki, you really need to stop the whole killing demons thing. Your body is exhausted, you are not getting any sleep at all and you come back bleeding! I thought your whitelighter could heal you?" he exclaimed.

I shrugged carelessly, "I told him not to heal me- it's only a waste of energy…"

He sighed loudly before stiffening and saying, "Don't answer the front door…"

Cocking my head to the side I stare at him confused at his words before the bell went off downstairs, "Why not?"

"Trust me when I say that you are not ready to deal with this and do not open the door," he sighed tiredly but I only dismissed it proceeding down the stairs.

Still looking completely ragged, with messy torn up clothes and dried blood caking my flesh I tore open the door only to freeze on the spot. Before me stood the one and only Paul whose eyes were staring right through me just like always. _Damn I shouldn't have opened the door…_

And so… that is how it stayed for a couple of minutes, with both of us standing there, no words were exchanged just a long stare.

**X**

_I could only stand there my mind going blank as the words left his lips so easily, "We're what?"_

_Nothing changed in him- he continued to stand there indifferently, firmly saying, "I said that we're over."_

_So many things went through my mind at once, I could feel myself shaking- I was scared, I could feel the disbelief in my body language, the skeptic tone as I cried out, "Why!"_

_He looked at me in anger, "I don't want to be with you. I don't love you!"_

_His screams halted my shaking. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, I wanted to thrash like a little child, and I wanted to pretend I did not just hear those lines come out those very lips that kissed me not so long ago._

_I snapped hardly containing my harsh retort, "That's bullshit and you fucking know it Paul! I'm __**your**__ imprint after all!" _

_But he only shouted back answering my harsh reply, "I don't want you damn it!"_

_I wanted to cry… I wanted this pain to go away._

_I was shaking whether it was from the pain in my heart or the crisp fall air, "Why are you doing this to me __**now**__ of all times—when we've been together for three months now?"I sounded so desperate, normally I would be disgusted with myself but right now I was oh so desperate…_

"_You very well know that I'm against the whole imprint thing. I gave it a try but I don't like you!"_

_I refused to believe those stabbing lines. "Why now damn it!" I could only scream._

"_I'm tired of all your crap! I don't like what you are! I don't like being with someone who is a witch and has to constantly kill demons. I want someone normal! I want someone who is not you!"_

_My eyes widened, my shaking stopped and I froze as I took in those harsh words, "…But you…"_

_He stilled- no longer the same how was collected and cold, "It's over Nicole- I won't keep pretending to like you when I don't. I want someone else, anyone but you and the problems you cause me."_

"_Y-you can't leave me… please d-don't…" my voice it sounded so weak and broken._

_I was so desperate._

_I didn't want this._

_I was going to be alone again._

_I didn't want this feeling of completion, of perfection to leave me._

_I was going to be nothing without him._

"_Go dump your sorry ass problems on someone who actually gives a shit because I'm never coming back, not to you Nicole…" his voice was so cold and the look in his eyes made me shudder in fright- so feral, icy and indifferent towards me. No longer were they the same warm eyes that once gazed at me with love. It was so quiet except for the sound of the crunching leaves as he swiftly walked away never looking back._

_I was left standing alone in the middle of our clearing a dull shell with tears pouring down my cheeks with no intention of stopping anytime soon. I stood there my eyes trained on the vacant spot where he once stood I felt like I was going to combust from all the chaotic emotions threatening to rip me apart. My knees gave out of course after two hours of standing in the cold fall air and I allowed myself to collapse onto the colored leaves my eyes glazed over and wet. It hurt so much…_

_Shortly after collapsing in the middle of our—the clearing and staring at the cloudy night sky my body shook and I let myself cry hysterically like I knew I wanted to. At the moment I didn't care how cold I felt, or the possibility of having a leech or demon finding me here all alone, all that mattered was letting this crazy-depressing-chaotic-miserable-clawing at your heart pain out in all my ragged sobs._

**X**

My hand tightened around the doorknob and it was all I could do in order to stop me from falling to the floor, _why are you standing here in front of me? You said you would never come back to me…_

He never said anything only stood there staring at me with those warm eyes, but I only flinched as I recalled that cold look he gave me that one night. _Why? Stop playing with me… I don't like this feeling…_

His head bowed slightly,_ I guess this means you're sorry…_

* * *

-Andy

I like the break up scene... so harsh...

This one should be about 7-8 chapters long and yes, it's based of the Kelly Clarkson song, "My Life Would Suck Without You."

It's my own plot and OC character...

Well, lots of love..


	3. Chapter 3

**] -- [My Life Would Suck Without You] -- [**

**Paul: Chapter 03**

* * *

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me and honestly,  
My life would suck without you  
Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you_

* * *

His head bowed slightly,_ I guess this means you're sorry…_

My eyes trailed his form- he looked horrible like he hadn't slept or eaten in a while. His hair was messy and yet he still so beautiful to me. My throat was growing dry, "W-why are you here?" it was a mere whisper but he heard it.

Yet he said nothing, he did nothing and continued to stand there head bowed in silence.

I forced myself to retreat back into the cold shell, "Why are you here…"

"I'm sorry…" it was a quiet whisper that only I could was forced to fall from his lips.

My eyes grew in anguish, "Why? Damn it why? What happened to the 'I'm never coming back,' why are you here _now_?" I moaned.

He stared at me the warmth back in his eyes once again, "Please… Nikki I-"

I winced quickly saying, "Don't call me that…"

He flinched slightly at my tone but complied, "Nicole- please I didn't mean it, I didn't mean any of it…"

"Then why say it all? You can't do this type of shit to me!"

"Please forgive me… I was just stressed and-" he was desperate; I knew that, he often used that soft puppy tone with me whenever he felt guilty for something he did to me. I would always forgive him when it was the tone.

Not this time though. "That's bullshit!"

"I'm sorry okay! I didn't mean it damn it!"

My lips twisted into a nasty sneer, "You never would have said it if you didn't you jerk!"

"Shut up and listen to me Nicole!" he snapped, eyes narrowing.

I scoffed with a cynical chuckle, "Fuck you Paul, you can't make me do anything I don't want too."

"Damn it Nikki I'm trying to-"

"I don't give a shit, you're wasting my time! You wanted someone normal didn't you? Well go find someone normal then!"

_It hurts to repeat the words you fed me that night._

"I didn't-" but I cut him off.

"You liar! '_I want someone else, anyone but you and the problems you cause me!'_ Remember that?" I shot back heatedly bringing up his own words.

"I said I was sorry!" he snapped tersely.

I laughed bitterly, "Words! Empty words considering they're coming from your mouth. Get off my property!" I shouted my resentment boiling.

He faltered looking at me in surprise, "What?"

_Did he really think I would just pretend this never happened?_

My anger grew as I felt the sensation to harm something fester in me, "Get the fuck off my property or I'll blast you off of it and I'll fucking enjoy it!"

He was tense, his lips marred in a frown and his eyes showed desperation, "No, we belong together Nicole and you fucking know it!"

_Forever united here somehow…_

I scoff glaring into the seemingly desperate eyes, "So when I say it, it means nothing but you say it and all of a sudden it's the law? I don't think so!"

_Please leave… it hurts so much…_

He growled in frustration, "Damn it Nicole please stop making it harder than it is."

_You're not one to swallow your pride._

I shook my head holding on to the door, my eyes felt tired and I wanted nothing more than to be snuggled deep in my bed away from this mess. "Go away!" I shout desperately, my eyes wide.

_Please just go away, I don't know what to do…_

"No! Listen to me!"

My head shakes again, my eyes still wide, "Go away! Just go away damn it! Go away!" I repeat over and over like a broken record as I hold in my tears.

_Please stop…_

There's a rush of footsteps, "Paul stop it! She's getting hysterical!" Collin cried out holding on to my arms.

He faltered momentarily before he tensed and snarled, "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

Collin only scoffed glaring, "I'm making sure she doesn't kill herself no thanks to you!"

I saw his body shaking slightly but the tremors subsided, "Stay out of this!"

"Not when she's on the verge of self-destructing! She's my friend too!"

My head throbbed horribly at all the screaming, my hand pressed against it lightly before I yelled, "Shut up both of you!" I wheeled around finger pointing at the staircase "You go upstairs and stay there!" Collin only sneered at Paul.

Glaring at him until he conceded I turned back to my current problem, "You leave Collin alone and get off of my property!"

Looking indignant he glared at the staircase, "He has no right to be here, you're _my_ imprint not his!" his voice was cold and angry- the hints of possessiveness normally thrilled me but now it only cause my blistering rage to grow.

_You did this remember…_

Flexing my hand out of habit to hit something I returned his glare, "You broke up with me remember you have no right to be here anymore!"

He sighed deeply, his fists were clenched tightly as he replied desperately, "I said I was sorry!"

I scoffed indignantly, "And I said that sorry isn't good enough, so good bye Paul!"

His eyes darkened as his lips pulled back into a cruel snarl and he slammed his hand into the door frame with a resounding crack before shouting hatefully, "Fine screw you! Go get killed by some demon for all I care!"

I flinched at the loud crack, my head throbbed at his words but I was a prideful creature and I'd be damned if I let his have the last words.

"I hope a leech kills your sorry ass!" I shout in anger before slamming the door shut.

My breathing was heavy, there are tears of frustration and sadness in my eyes as my legs give out on me and I slide down the door abruptly. My head hit the door, tears pour down my cheeks and I screech as loud as my vocal cords let me, releasing this manic-depressing-miserable-stabbing at my heart pain. I sob and I scream ignoring the angry howls of the wolf as it drifts farther into the woods. My nails dig into my palm drawing out blood as I cry hysterically… I know Collin is watching me with pity in his eyes.

But I really don't care because the further the howls sound the more my head throbs and my heart bleeds, because as _he_ runs away _he's taking a piece of me…_

Seconds later my whitelighter orbs in looking frantic, I see the way he falters as I curl up on the wooden floor crying hysterically, my palms bleeding, my eyes vacant, and my body limp except for the jerks of the sobbing.

"Oh Nikki…" he whispers softly, "Why did you pick a fight?"

_I was stupid I know…_

"You belong together forever united… remember Nicole?" his voice was so soft but the words hurt as I registered what he was saying. I felt horrible. I felt weak and broken… I hated feeling this way…

_Leave me alone, please!_

"He loves you Nicole, he can only love you…" those lines- I hated them filled with hope and light, I hated them right now. _"Fine screw you! Go get killed by some demon for all I care!" _I visibly winced and shivered as those words came back to me.

_You're pretty messed up too Paul,_ I shuddered at the thought as I replayed everything.

"L-leave m-me a-alone…" was all I managed to choke out as my eyes drifted close into the cold and dark oblivion I craved. I barely register Colin being forced out of the house by Christopher, I don't react as his hand strokes my matted hair or my tear stained cheeks, I don't say anything as he orbs away to his own home leaving me sprawled in front of my door whimpering like a broken child.

_I was stupid for telling you goodbye…_

_I'm nothing without you…_

* * *

I recently started getting inspired with this story so here's the new chapter.

enjoy =]

-Andy


	4. Chapter 4

**] - [My Life Would Suck Without You] - [**

**Paul: Chapter 04**

* * *

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_  
_Forever united here somehow, yeah_  
_You got a piece of me and honestly,_  
_My life would suck without you_

* * *

_This place known as Forks in Washington State was so small; I could already tell that people here all knew each other in some way. All of a sudden there was a teenage girl moving into the house belonging to Moira __ó Faoláin who had passed away three months ago. There were no adults with her- she was all alone with only a Siberian husky dog to keep her company._

_The whispers started right away after all many believed my great-aunt __Moira __to be a witch, they were right of course but they didn't know that. They didn't know what to say about me._

_When I walked into my classroom everyone stared, they were the vultures and I was the new meat- figuratively speaking. While I wasn't popular-which I was okay with, I also wasn't some loser with no friends. I picked my friends carefully and stayed away from the group of veggie vampires._

_One day I was walking back from the beach with my husky named Calhoun and I saw him. He was beautifully tan, tall and staring at me so passionately that I was frozen in place. And then… then the look in his eyes changed all I could see was disbelief, horror, and an anger that made me stumble back. _

_He ran and I fell onto the sand ignoring the whimpers coming from my dog._

_Three days later I was beyond paranoid. I could feel something watching me, following me, growing up in a Wiccan home I had learned to feel auras early on. But this- I couldn't pin point anything- so I lived on while acting skittish and distrustful of everything and everyone. I'm sure my great-aunt Moira was rolling in her grave in shame._

_Christopher Halliwell, my whitelighter thought it was funny._

_Two weeks later I met Jared and his girlfriend Kim._

_A week later I officially met Paul or the guy who made me stumble and fall over the sand._

_I remember standing there awkwardly as he glared at Jared and turned to me making me more nervous. He held out his hand and introduced himself with a charming smile that even Jared was left gaping like a fish._

_Laughing slightly I took it enjoying the warmth, "Nicole ó Faoláin."_

I jolted up from my sleeping position on my bed as I heard glass breaking in my kitchen. Cursing softly I gathered my anthem, and vanquishing potions heading down the stairs, while hissing out Chris's name.

I didn't have much time before I was flung into a wall. There were three demons surrounding me. Glaring heatedly I flung the vials in my hand managing to kill all of them swiftly, "Chris, get your ass over here!"

As I turned around my fist hit a demons face and my foot caught another in his stomach, "You bastards! Today was a real shitty day and you just had to appear didn't you!"

"Stupid woman shut up!" one yelled as he backhanded me. "Grab her and let's get out of here already!" he broke off as my dagger made it through his throat.

Scoffing I glared at the other one, "Like hell I'm going anywhere with you trash! Chris! Damn it Chris get-" I gasped and crumpled to the ground wincing as more of them appeared.

"Mm what a naughty witch~ I'm hurt that you don't want to visit me anymore down in my lair," the man teased as he grasped my chin.

I glared at him and bit his hand smiling when he yelped. "Psh, put her in a cell her Charmed one is bound to come for her," he scowled while waving a hand.

And just as the demons where shifting us out of my house I saw the blue-white lights of Chris's orbing. The front door slammed open revealing a pissed off Paul, a panicking Collin and the rest of the pack before it all went black.

* * *

I know it's short and I haven't updated this one in forever but I had writer's block.

enjoy, andy


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings: this one is kinda dark, there's mention of torture nothing gory though, and some implied sexual happenings...**

**

* * *

**

**] - [My Life Would Suck Without You] - [**

**Paul: Chapter 05**

* * *

_Being with you is so dysfunctional_  
_I really shouldn't miss you_  
_But I can't let you go_  
_Oh yeah..._

* * *

"_So where is he?"_

"_Where is who?"_

"_Tch, I can smell him all over your house and on you, so do not give me that shit."_

"_Paul, I seriously don't know what you're talking about..."_

"_Leah was driving by and she said she saw you with some guy inside, who is he?"_

"_Geez calm down that was just Chris. He came by to tell me I have the weekend off from demon duty. I was going to surprise you and suggest we go on a date asshole…" _

**X**

I woke up to a slamming metal door and on overly peppy demon singing, "Wakey- wakey little witch! It's time for breakfast!"

I took in the fact I was in a rather normal room, there was a sofa, a fireplace, a closet, and what looked like a glass vanity. "Fuck off," I murmured as I curled the blankets around me.

There was a loud chuckle. "Man witches these days are so mean to their fellow demons," he said lightly ripping the blankets away from me with a smirk.

I glared and sat up replying with a snarl, "Considering you're constantly trying to kill us, excuse us for not being nice."

He shrugged carelessly, "Ah well, no harm done. What do you want to eat?" it was all said lightly and next thing I know I'm in a dining room with an array of food in front of me.

"You have got to be the weirdest demon I have ever met," I said monotonously eyeing the food with distaste.

The dark haired demon only smile devilishly while twirling a knife expertly, "I'm only being a gracious host~ besides you'll need to energy for what I have planned for you little witch~"

I shuddered and ate because even I wasn't stupid enough to think he was bluffing. This demon wanted me and Chris dead and he would do whatever it took, if it meant he could get his revenge.

An hour later I was shoved onto a throne like chair, the demon also known as Luke, was smiling like a little kid twirling around me. His arms wrapped around my shoulders and I resisted the urge to flinch at the cold touch, his breath caressed my neck and deft fingers intertwined within my hair yanking my head to side, and his lips trailed along the skin towards my shoulder.

"It's a shame that you ended up being bound with that stupid mutt," he mumbled when I said nothing to his action, "Hmm we could have been so great together…"

"If you hadn't targeted my family to begin with my parent's would not have had to move and I would not have moved to Forks and met Paul," I snapped.

He scoffed waving a hand and straps of leather bound me to the chair at once, "What is done, is done little witch…" he whispered fingers tracing my jaw line before kissing me and that is when the electric volts swept through my body causing me to scream bloody murder.

**X**

"_Nikki he doesn't mean to do it. That's just how he is," Jared said weakly as I turned my glare at him briefly._

"_Bullshit."_

_He sighed, "Come on Nikki, I have known him for a long time and let me tell you Paul is just like that."_

_I continued to glare as the blonde girl laid her stupid hand on my boyfriends arm and he stood there doing nothing to shove it off only smiling at the girl. "How do you flirt with someone and not know that you're flirting with someone?" I snarled._

_Jared flinched and Kim sighed sadly as the scene continued and burned the paper in my hand, "Well…"_

_The girl stepped closer to him and he continued to talk to her with that stupid happy smile on his lips as she touched him. "Oh yeah, he so doesn't understand the stupid bitch is flirting with him," I snapped, the anger in me threatening to make itself known through my magic._

_I scoffed and turned away towards my car the air around me starting to fizzle._

_Jared gaped, "Nikki!" When I entered my car he panicked and turned to where his best friend was, "Oh shit! Paul! You fucking idiot, stop flirting with the stupid bimbo and chase after your beyond pissed off girlfriend before she decides to burn down the woods!" he shouted. Kim only glared._

_At that Paul turned away from the girl in front of him, "What are you talking about?" he said but his friend only pointed towards the red mustang driving towards the exit of the school. His eyes widened as he remember today they were supposed to go on a date after school and curse, "Fuck!"_

_Jared scowled, "Geez you'll be lucky if she doesn't fry your sorry ass, weren't you supposed to take her on a date after school?" he yelled ignoring his friends constant cursing as he ran towards the red car._

_Paul ran cursing, "Shit!" quite loudly as he reached his girlfriends car and pounded on the window even as the car continued to move, "Nikki hold on!" But she ignored him and he had no choice but to run to the front of the car and stand there, "Ouch, fucking hell! You know I didn't mean it!" he yelled as the car stopped instead of running him over._

_She glared like there was no tomorrow and revved up the engine snarling, "Move out of the way or I'll run you over even if it means my precious car will get messed up!"_

_He winced as the car moved a little his hand pushing on the hood, "I wasn't flirting with her damn it," he said pleadingly._

_She gave a hollow laugh and sneered, "Like hell you weren't! Move out of the way!"_

"_No!"_

"_Move Paul, you're drawing a crowd!"_

"_Me? You're the one who won't get out of the car and is threatening to run me over!"_

"_You idiot, get out of my way!" _

"_No!"_

**X**

I was panting and struggling to breathe as the volts stopped momentarily. Luke grinned pushing my hair away from my eyes, his fingers traced my nose then my blood coated lips, cooing, "Hey little witch~ are you going to scream for your dear little white lighter now?"

Huffing my head lolled to the side my eyes barely narrowing like I wanted them too, "Jerk, you know that my call doesn't reach him down here…"

He laughed mockingly staring down at me, I was a mess my body was caked in sweat, I felt numb, my insides felt jumbled and blood ran down my mouth. "Ha ha that's true but I do so enjoy hearing your lovely screams," he whispered lovingly licking blood off my lips, a hand played with a lock of my hair and the other trailed up my thigh.

"You're sick…" I muttered and he replied, "I know that lovely…" the volts of electricity ran through me burning my insides, causing me to arch against the chair and the restraints, my screams died down as it stopped.

He straddled me on the chair tugging my head to look at him, "And it has been five days since I took you and you're still here- so it looks like you're going to be mine," he said eyes gleaming as I glared his other hand slipping under my shirt.

"I'd rather kill myself," I spat flinching in disgust as his hand went somewhere I had said only _he_ was allowed.

"Ha ha you have got to be my favorite little witch so far~" he sang pushing himself against her body delighting in the barely heard moan that slipped past her lips before crushing his own against hers, shivering in pleasure as her pained screams broke through as the volts began once again.

**X**

_I scoffed glaring lightly, "How do you not know when someone is flirting with you?"_

_Paul scowled as he blushed, "Shut up." He turned on the car turning to his girlfriend who continued to stand outside, "Come on I promised you a date didn't I?"_

_I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Yeah you did asshole, where are we going?"_

"_Port Angels, where else would we go?"_

_Teasingly she groaned, "Geez, be more creative would you? I mean look at Edward and Bella-"_

"_What? Don't compare me to that idiot leech!"_

"_Ha ha, I'm just kidding."_

"_Tch, get in the car already Nicole."_

"_Alright, alright," I said with a smile as he held onto my hand._

_

* * *

_

I updated woohoo! I'm actually surprised I managed to get this out.

So there are only TWO more chapters left before it's complete.

-andy


	6. Chapter 6

So I was working on my new Hitman Reborn: ShamalxOFC story when I was suddenly struck with inspiration for this chapter and i started writing last night. I finished it today and well tah-dah!

**Warnings: this one is dark, there's mention of torture nothing gory though, and some implied sexual situations...**

* * *

**] - [My Life Would Suck Without You] - [**

**Paul: Chapter 06**

* * *

_'Cause we belong together now_  
_Forever united here somehow_  
_You got a piece of me and honestly,_  
_My life would suck without you_

* * *

My body was shaking as the volts stopped once again; he cackled and kissed my neck, caressing my dirty cheek almost lovingly, "Ah my poor little witch~ it seems your body has reached its limit tonight."

I could not muster the glare I was mentally sending him as I remained slumped against the chair. My limbs felt like a ton of lead, yet it was quivering from aftershocks, my skin was sweaty, and my lips caked with blood. The salty and metallic copper taste was disgusting but he reveled in it licking it away slowly.

_Disgusting…_

"Since I've worn you out I'll let you rest for tomorrow show," he said his eyes lightening up gleefully.

At my confused stare he laughed, "It seems your dear white-lighter has been ruthlessly killing my slaves looking for you." His hand tugged on my hair, "Oh and that dreadful mutt of yours will also be arriving by tomorrow I assume trying to play hero."

At that my eyes closed in relief and my chapped lips tugged into a barely there smile. _Paul._

He scoffed, eyes narrowed as his hands forced me to look up at his snarling face- he drew away before backhanding me across the face, causing me to yelp as his hand collided with my already bruised cheek. My head snapped to the side, lips coated with blood once again as his hands dug into my hair and yanked painfully.

I cried out staring up blankly- my body quaking. He drew closer to me, hips pushing down against mine, chest against chest, face centimeters away from mine, "I'll enjoying killing that mongrel in front of your very eyes… or maybe I should have him watch as I enjoy my time with you little witch~"

When I said nothing he smiled cruelly, "That sounds like a brilliant idea my cute little treasure~" and then he kissed me, moaning at the taste of my blood that invade his mouth.

An hour later I became conscious at the feel of warm water surrounding me, at the side a woman rinsed out my hair. She said nothing as she noticed I was awake only bathed me and dressed me before leaving the room but returning with _him_.

"Hm did you enjoy your nap?" he asked lightly smirking when I did nothing before lifting me out of the tub and dismissing the woman from the bedroom.

I was laid down on the plush bed I woke up in days ago; he moved my hair to the other side and laid down next to me drawing the covers over us. I shivered in disgust as he pressed up against me, arm curling around my waist and his breath caressing my neck. His hand drew circles on my hip before lightly trailing down my leg, at my growl he laughed and let his hand rest my hip.

"Don't worry we'll leave that for tomorrow big show- after all I want that mutt of a soul mate of yours to see it," he hissed maliciously. "Nighty-night little witch~"

* * *

_He had showed up unannounced at my house holding a bandanna in his hand and a grin on his lips. Next thing Nicole knew she was blindfolded and inside his car. Fifteen minutes later she was being steadied and dragged._

"_Paul~ where are we going?" she whined he lead us through what she felt was the forest._

"_Don't be such a whiner Nikki when I'm trying to do something nice geez," he grumbled and sighed as she almost tripped once again. "Honestly…" he sighed and lifted her over his shoulder laughing at her girlish yelp._

"_Shut up!" she yelled blushing and pouted at his laugh._

_Ten minutes later she was placed on the ground. He stood behind her arms wrapped around her waist smiling softly; he leaned down whispering quietly, "Take it off now."_

_Her gasp was all he needed to hear as he tightened his hold on her and smiled._

_They were standing on a cliff overseeing the dark sea, waves crashed against the rocks, and the new moon reflected beautifully against the moving water._

"_Why did you…" she murmured leaning back against him._

_He hummed lightly, "Cause we belong together, now…" _

_She smiled, "Forever united here somehow, you got a piece of me." _

_He kissed her softly, finishing in his mind, 'and honestly my life would suck without you.'  
I don't want to go back to that dark loneliness._

* * *

It was routine now- after a week of being stuck in the underworld every day after lunch I was shoved into the throne like chair and restrained with leather straps. Luke, would smile like a derange lunatic dismissing his minions except today, no today was the big show apparently so they all lined the walls.

Luke wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I once again resisted the urge to spit on his face as his breath caressed my neck. Deft fingers tangled within my hair yanking my head to side, and his lips trailed along the skin towards my shoulder before biting harshly and drawing blood.

He pulled away grinning and licking his blood coated lips before kissing me ruthlessly and that is when the electric volts seized through my body making me scream bloody murder once again.

What felt like hours later but was only twenty minutes came to a stop; my body quivered slumping against his body tiredly before I was pushed back. It hurt to breathe, my lungs felt like they were burning, my legs were numb, and my arms felt like lead.

I huffed tiredly my head flopping to the side my eyes glaring at him heatedly, "I hate you…"

He only laughed. I was once again a mess. Blood ran down my mouth smearing against my neck. "That's good- I can't wait to break that fighting spirit to _pieces_~" he murmured a hand played with my hair and the other trailed up my stomach.

"You're sick…" I mumbled almost hysterically.

"Oh my cute little witch you aren't even at the tip of the iceberg…" he sang.

Turning away from me to look at the door, he then turned to his minions, "Looks like the show is about to start fellas."

He straddled me tugging my head to look at him. "The show is going to start lovely- so let's put on a good show for your stupid mutt," he said eyes gleaming maliciously as his hand slipped under my shirt.

The door slammed open, he pushed himself against her body, his mouth crushed mine and the volts of electricity ran through causing me to arch against him. And he smiled cruelly against her neck, shuddering in pleasure as her pained shriek echoed off the walls.

He hummed contently as she leaned against him when the pain stopped, he could hear the yells belonging to the mutt and the whitelighter amongst others. Laughing he slid off her while fixing her disheveled hair and stood behind the throne, his left hand tracing the contours of her soft cheek.

"Well looky-looky it seems the cavalry has _finally_ arrived to rescue the fair princess!" he exclaimed smiling widely. "I was starting to think I would be able to keep her without a fight~" he drawled mockingly staring at the group. The whitelighter was there, and that stupid mutt, along with his merry band of dogs.

"Nikki! Let her go!" the tall man yelled as he was stopped by the whitelighter. He was starting to shake, as he saw his imprint worn out looking at them through half lidded glassy eyes and blood coated lips.

Luke scoffed eyes narrowed into a glare, "Be quiet mutt! She's mine and I can touch her if I want to," he snarled caressing her cheek and drawing a growl from the dog. "Besides you are the one who threw her away, right?" he mocked.

Paul trembled, drowned in anger as he glared at that _thing_ standing behind _his_ imprint-touching _his_ imprint.

"Calm down Paul," Chris hissed while motioning for the others to hold him back.

"Hm that's right listen to Christopher over there, after all you wouldn't want something to happen to her?" he sang while the ball of light crackled on his right hand causing Nicole to flinch at the buzzing sound.

"I was surprised to hear you had broken up with her you know," Luke began grinning, "But then I figured that just made it so much easier to make her mine. It was just like old times was it not lovely?" he cooed leaning down and kissing my neck while staring at the shaking Paul.

She said nothing as she stared desperately at the ones who had come to take her away. Finally she would be able to leave.

"Don't worry mutt, I'll take good care of my cute little witch… especially after I finally join us together. Oh how I have been dying to make her scream my name~" he teased grinning cruelly.

He laughed manically as the dog transformed and tackled him down.

Around her the demons began to move and attack the others.

Only Collin managed to evade the chaos in order to release her. "Nikki? Will you be able to hold on until we get out of here?"

She nodded tiredly whimpering as she was lifted into his arms and he started making his way towards the exit.

"No! She's mine! Stop them!" Luke's voice bellowed out as he noticed one of them stealing his witch away. But that moment was all that Paul needed to maul the demon and for Chris to hit him with an energy ball.

His eyes widened in disbelief as he felt himself start to burn away, "My- mine…"

_My life would suck without you… _

* * *

I'm not good a fighting scenes so yeah...

Next chapter will be the last and probably somewhat short...

**Review please~**


	7. Chapter 7

So I was watching South Park when all of a sudden I felt like writing- so... I thought to myself 'I should really finish my PaulxOC story. And Ta-dah! it is was officially complete at 2: 15 AM.

* * *

**] - [My Life Would Suck Without You] - [**

**Paul: Chapter 07**

* * *

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me and honestly,  
My life would suck without you_

* * *

The next time I wake up, I am no longer in the underworld but I am not in my own house either. The dark blue walls of Paul's room surround me, the window was open allowing the cool night air in and the door was slightly closed. My wounds are healed- Chris's doing no doubt –but my body still feels sore.

I sit up carefully eyes glazing over as I think back to that moment when Collin is carrying me out of that room. That one second when I was able to glance back and catch Luke's wide eyes swimming in anger and yet I could see the anguish as I was taken further away from him. Despite everything he had done to me I could not help but feel sorry for him even as he crumbled into ashes. Because despite everything at one time Luke and I had been good friends, he had saved me from other demons, he had been my crying shoulder when I was bullied in school… because at one point he had been my everything…

_I never knew that children could be so cruel. Growing up surrounded by my family I had always been loved and treated nicely. But upon entering high school I was constantly picked on, if it wasn't for my clothes it was for being too smart, if it wasn't for my dull hair it was for being too magically powerful. _

_One day they had knocked my things away, I had been shoved against the wall and they had chopped my long hair. They left me slumped against the wall as they walked away laughing like hyenas. Seconds later someone gathered my things and handed me my bag before walking away, I looked up in time to see him-Luke from some of my classes-disappear down the hallway._

_Days later they cornered me in the bathroom, they taunted and jeered kicking and punching until they grew bored and left taking with them my grandmothers amulet. I stumbled out bruised, bloodied, but I refused to cry in public- only to bump into someone else. I bit my lip refusing to scream in pain but gasping as arms embraced me gently- it was him, again. He took into his home and I let myself cry without fear. Two days later the girls were expelled and he handed my grandmothers amulet with a smile. _

_Weeks turned into months, months turned into years- he became my best friend, he made me happy, and kept me safe. But then one night I came home to find grandparents dead, my parents standing defensively daggers glowing with magic and Luke standing there eyes black, hands covered in blood and energy ball crackling. My parent's whitelighters' managed to orb us away into hiding but I would never forget his rage filled eyes widening in agony and panic as he noticed my hysterical form._

My eyes shot open when a warm hand wiped my tears away. In front of me Paul, my soul mate Paul sat watching me carefully as if the smallest thing would break me. I shuddered and let myself sob; he embraced me laying us on the bed and allowing me to curl up at his side as he covered us with a blanket.

Hours later I woke up to a soothing heartbeat; arms held me tight and safe, his eyes showed me how much he truly cared. Nuzzling his throat I let the words slip from my lips, "Don't leave me."

He smiled and kissed my temple, "Never again."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**The End.**

A rather cliched ending but I don't care because I liked it.

Thank you to those who have followed this story, especially the ones who have had to wait so long for my posts.

Review and favorite, please those always make my day.

love, Andy


End file.
